The Didacts story
by darkeglie555
Summary: On a long forgotten planet the beginnings of an empire begin. all because of a young man. idea came to me thanks to east bridge's story the Zerg swarm. similar idea just a new universe. may have some big battles later on
1. Chapter 1

**stargate the didacts story**

**On a long forgotten planet the beginnings of an empire begin. all because of a young man. idea came to me thanks to east bridge's story the Zerg swarm. similar idea just a new universe.**

chapter one god child

In the middle of winter on this cold world a women is sat. praying to the gods Thor and Freya.

For guidance on the baby inside of her.

shunned from here village for something she has not done. her does not know how it happened the baby just came out of the blue.

one day she was fine the next this happens. she never did sleep with anyone so how did the baby come to be.

in the time of just 10 days she looked like a five month pregnant woman "how did this happen" the woman whispers. "whose child is this" again she said with more fire in her voice.

in the end she just sighs and says that the gods have a cruel way of punishing the people of this world. well at least the new gods where better than the ones with men clad in chain mail with steel plates that had silver colour and armed with staffs of their masters and symbols on their head.

the last of these men left over thirty years ago before the young mother was born but still this seamed like a strange punishment.

little did she know was that the father was standing beside her. the man was not of this world but the strange thing was she could not see or here or even touch him. the man had dark brown hair with intelligence in all parts of life and technology. with clothing of pure white with no sighs of dirt or damage.

the woman gets up to leave when feels the child kick here insides again. the man see this and smiles to him self. the punishment he will get was worth it. with that three strange beings of light emerge for seemingly out of no wear he knows the others wont do anything about the child but to him not so much. he looks at the woman one last time.

the woman's size is 5'3 what is a bit small compared to the others in the village. her sky blue eyes and raven black hair that only goes to here shoulders and a smile that can melt most harts was alone. she will be lucky to live the cold season with the baby.

on this world people tend to grow up fast or not at all. this is mainly do to the way how people live on this cold world . between the beasts of fur, raiders and slavers people don tent to live past the age of sixty in the towns and villages but out in the open lands people struggle to live.

again she sighs and begins to work to the caves that are not to far from the shrine and heads off to the cold dark cave she now calls home.

the man looks to the beings of light and asks the question"what will be my punishment for this" in a calm voice. the beings just stay floating there till the one in the middle comes forward revealing this being to be a woman she sighs before saying"we don't know but the others are pissed." she terns her head in the direction to the mortal and things 'she has now idea what she is carrying but the child may have the chance to become like us. but maybe just maybe the child will be the solution to the mistakes that are left from her people'.

she terns back and says in a sad tone "why did you do this merik".she spoke again"do you even now her name" the man now identified as merik says "well it does not mater now does it. I mean with the wraith in Pegasus, the replicators in the Ida galaxy and the gua'uld in this one. that child will be the one to fix the problems in this part of the Universe".

It has been eight days and the baby has been born just a few hours earlier . the baby's sky blue eyes and dark brown hair tells the tired mother who is holding him in her weak arms in this dark cave. that has a small fire and the fur pelts that lay on the floor.

she smiles at her sleeping new-born and slowly falls asleep.

little did she now that the beings of light are watching here and keeping them safe the woman from a few days earlier gusts watches with a small smile on her face as the child opens his eyes. but frowns when he looks around "what do you see little one I wonder" the woman says before she leaves the cave to the first world.

**7 days later **

The child looks like a 1-year-old up and walking about. the mother just watches with a small smile on her face as the toddler walks straight to her waiting arms. the mother looks at him and says happily "ridick come to mama". the toddler looks at her with a small frown and falls to the ground screaming. the mother just sighs and picks up the now screaming child and lets hip chew on her finger.

a light yellow aura appears around the boy as he starts to grow ever so slightly. the woman looks at him with a little pain showing in her eye as a small drop of blood starts to come out of the finger that is in her child's mouth. "will you stop growing I wonder . she says to the new giggling child in her arms. "well if you do that I will just take my finger back then" she says with a smug grin and the child stops giggling and steers right into her eye like he is Dearing her to fall out with the fret.

the woman just starts to laugh at her toddlers adult like behaviour she starts to think that if her child keeps growing like this he would be dead in a year or two. but she feels like his ageing is slowing down.

she puts him in the fur bed she has made for him and gets ready to go when she hears a "BA" coming from her toddler slowly she terns round and sees him trying to get on his feet again but failing to trying to stay upright to stay upright . she walks back to the child and sits near him and stays like that till the child falls asleep. 'now the hard part' she thought to her self. slowly getting up and grabbing the sharp stick she makes her way to go hunting.


	2. Chapter 2 some time later

**Stargate**** the didact's story**

chapter two some time later

**(just so you know Ridick is the Didact (and has the body of a ten years old. stopped ageing fast at 5 weeks old and started to age normally) . he has a little half sister called Jess and a mother called Kate.)**

5 years later

"what do you mean you are leaving me" said a very upset voice of a woman.

"I said I'm leaving you big deal. you and the two kids can have fun now" said a more gruff voice.

"but why Dada why you leaving me and Ridick" said the voice of a young 3 year old girl who sat in the corner of the room.

"I am leaving jess that is what" shouted the toll man with emerald green eyes and short ginger hair.

"then get the hell out of this cave you fat prick" spat the much older Ridick with very short hair.

"you dare boy" spat the man with much more hate in his voice.

"I dare because Jess is not some target that can be throw away like a stone. but you I will make an exception" said the now glowing boy. The man new not to get in Ridicks way when he is on the warpath. to bad he had already pissed Ridick off with his shouting at around midnight.

"Listen to my Kate This is the last time I am coming back to you and your demon child and a bitch of a daughter. said the now screaming man. No sooner had these words left his mouth had a fist smashed into his stomach.

" this is the last time you sack of piss " said Ridick over the now toppled over man.

outside the cave entrance the father of jess fly's out with multiple marks that looked like he was hit by a professional boxer.

the second he hits the floor he starts to get up only to see what has thrown him out. the 10-year-old with a fire in his eyes that could make any men run scared shit less. the man gets up again only to be thrown anther 20 meters back. this time the man gets up and starts to run off into the dark night.

Ridick looks at the silo et of his stepfather for four and a half years run of into the night. in that time Ridick, his little half-sister Jess and his mother Kate have been beaten by that sad excuse of a man. and now after four and a half years freedom and it smelt sweet.

"Ridick we are going to have a talk" said his upset mother. Ridick was a little upset by this as his mother was almost crying on the floor at the back of the cave near the small pile of burnt wood. "What do you mean mam" said a slightly scared ridick. Jess looked at her older brother with tear filled eyes. before he could reach his mam his sister grabs his leg and starts to cry about what her father has done. it is then that he sees his moms left eye that is starting to swell from the fist that hit her earlier.

"mam are you aright" says Ridick with shock in his voice. he can see many bruises that cover her normally god like face. and with pain on his voice he swears to the himself that if that man come near him or his family he will see death shortly after. "Ridick I need to tell you something" his mother painfully gets out of her mouth. 'scratch that he will live life as a woman the rest of his life' Ridick thinks to himself.

"do you know how you got your ability's ridick" said the pain struck voice of his mother. "no I do not mother it is the truth. All I know about it is how to use it. I do know how to do know many other things mother". said ridick with a sad tone in it. while he was telling the truth he wasn't telling the full truth about the full knowledge that his father passed on to him about technology, gate addresses of the astria porta, as they were called in the Alterran language and not to forget the Alterran language fighting and his powers.

"ow OK Ridick" says his mother as she starts to go to sleep. "this will be the best sleep we will have in a long time" says the sleepy boy known as Ridick.


	3. Chapter 3 the small things

chapter 3 a humble start

it was dawn when ridick got up. the little to no light seeping in through the entrance made it clear that it was still early but ridick could not get back to sleep. thinking about it there was a cold fog near the entrance. board ridick got up and started to put on the orange furs that made up his strait and the mud brown leather pants and shoes that had a fur rim round the edges. slowly walking to the entrance a sound or in this case a lack of one made ridick happy.

"Fat-ass has finely left" a happy but quiet ridick said.

though he has happy he felt like he needed to go outside for some reason.

'to the wide grassland go' said a strange voice in his head. without thinking Ridick jogged over to the wide grass land.

although the grass land was big ridick could not see anything in a five feet radius.

but ridick felt powerful in the mist. It is strange now that he thought about it. it felt subtle but it was there. like a warm feeling down your neck but just as cold at the same time.

crouching ridick laid his pram flat on the ground and energy started to leave his body. but the more he used the more it came back. The fog rolled towards him slowly as if the fog was his power source but something cold started to form beneath his hand.

'let go the mist will finish the building of but it will take the better part of half a day cycle to finish by the start of your empire will rise Didact' and with that the voice was gone. getting up and walking back home he felt the fog moving slowly towards the building it the grass-lands only a ten minute walk away. slowly Ridick lay his head down on his furs and started to get tired. the world slowly turned back.

little did Ridick know that the beings of light seen him start his first of the many builds to come. happy the first of the 3 spoke in a male voice "the boy can manipulate matter and the ionising power fog is working as planed"

the second voice spoke definitely not a man's voice said "I hope it was worth it. the creation of the fog had taking us a lot of time and effort to make". she was not pleased with that fact.

the third spoke also a woman's voice " it was true it did take us a lot of time to make but the results will take time. but merik will be happy".

the second voice spoke again "if we get caught I am going to tell the truth regardless of what merik gives us".

the first voice spoke in a not to surprised manner 'why am i not surprised about this'." you do know that merik can only see the boy once a year as punishment you know. so what if we where making the fog it will not matter as the others do it all the time to the first ones on earth for fun"

both of the other beings of light looked at him like he was crazy then they looked at each other with the most stupidest grins you will ever see and burst out laughing at the statement. the fact was it was true and it was mainly done as a joke.

with that they left to go back to where they came from.

Ridick smelt his favourite food being cooked by his mother. five pieces of think bacon with two eggs and two warm pieces of bread. some things will never change with humans and food was one of them.

Ridick slowly got up but felt a small form laid by his head. 'Jess' he thought they sleep in the same part of the cave while there mam had a separate room to her self. 'note to self take mams room or get Jess to sleep in there' he started to thing on how he was going to get this done when a small blur of orange fur and ginger hair ran straight past him and got to the small main chamber. saying "mine, mine, mine, mine, mine". What the hell's got into her" he pales the bacon the bacon "noooo" he says running after her.

Jess smelt the aroma that was her mothers cooking and got up quick to she that her brother has just leaving the room. she smiles as she gets up grabbing her top and pants and getting them on with a speed thought to be impossible for a child her age. running out the cave chamber entrance she see her brother standing still 'must be thinking again his loss'. "mine, mine, mine, mine, mine" Jess says running past her older brother at a hundred miles an hour. the only thing she hairs is a "noooo" coming from behind her she smiles and watches as her brother's face as she gets the first breakfast with a shit eating grin.


	4. Chapter 4 The first machines

chapter 4 The first machines

It was midday before Ridick finally went to the grass-lands again. He was still mad at his sister and how she got breakfast first. So me decided to go for a walk. when he never saw the fog from earlier he just brushed off the experience of the fog and the power he felt as a dream.

After about six minutes of walking he heard a slight buzzing in the air. the strange part was he felt like he had heard that sound before but he was sure that it was not the case.

By the time he got to the grass lands was a gleaming blue and white building standing about 24 meters tall. "what in the name of hell" was all Ridick got to say before what looked like 18 metal men with 6 things floating above them turned to him. There where 15 white metal men with 2 black and 1 gold one.

The gold one had what looked like glowing arms and glowing blue eyes.

While the 2 black ones looked a bit more menacing at a hight of 3 meters tall with blades on their hands and more heavy armour. There heads had a no eyes gust a blank mask with no eyes. As the rest of the metal men including the gold one look about 2.3 meters tall.

The white ones did have strange gauntlets with bits of metal and what looked like gems stuck in them. These things where thin very fin that it looked like they had not eaten in a few months.

The blue eyes just staring at me.

The floating things where small about 0.8 meters tall and about 1.4 meters long. their single eye looked at me. one of them floated towards me and stopped not far from me as its single blue glowing eye turned green then back to normal.

The metal man that was gold step forward and greeted me. "hallo creator". At its voice i cringed slightly it did not sound like any voice i have ever haired before but the language was definitely Alterain. I was curious it called me creator. It said these words like I was its leader. so I spoke."what do you mean 'creator' and what are you and what is that building". In Alterain of course.

it stopped for a moment about 5 or 6 meters from me. Then it spoke again in its cold and heart-less voice. "I am a builder, while the 2 big one behind me are both blade/miner bots. the 15 white ones are omni-bots and the 6 floating ones are resource gatherers and artillery bots called sentinels. you are the creator of the factory that made us. and the building behind me is the factory. It is where we are made and programmed".

I was taken back sure I was smart for the average present on my planet but those words. I know them somehow. it was strange the second that it said those words a huge amount of knowledge hit me. As my vision slowly goes black I feel cold metal hands catch me as i fall to the ground then nothing but flashes of light that is incomprehensible flashed before forming words and moving pictures started to play on the wall. soon I understood it all I don't know how I just do. It was like I've had that knowledge all me life.

now I know maths, the Alterin written language, science and more importantly what I was and what the machines I saw earlier are.

slowly the light dim's to the point where it just faded out of existence. Then I felt the cold hands holding me and the biggest headache in the history of headaches. I moaned because of the headache. Then a small object made its way into my neck then slowly the pain goes away.

I slowly open my eyes and i only see the cold white and blue walls. I was laid on the softest mattress i have ever known. 'way better the furs' I think to myself.

"Now lets begin".

* * *

Didacts infantry units

the first is the builders. builder are not built for war but for construction of the buildings and the hulls of star ships with the use of nano-tech

The second is the tech units. also known as Huragok. Huragok's in the altrein language means artificial genius. some people call them Engineers. regardless of what most people think about these organic creatures they tend to be the ones who maintain and build most of the Didacts technology. these creatures tend to float about and chirp while working the reason's for this is known to very few. they also serve as hackers when needed as there appendages can manipulate technology thanks to the nano technology they are fused with. classed as Tear 3 unit. this means that certain requirements need to be meet before they can be produced. such as a tech-lab and bio tech lab. (note they are the only none combatant Race beside the nox. the tend to get upset if Alterin technology is damaged. If shot at in a fire fight, Huragok make no attempt to defend themselves, but rather curl up in fright and float to a safe distance. they tend to be grown in pods but can reproduce normally.)

blade-bots are both melee combative and mining bots using the pickaxe like limbs to brake and slash rock, and limbs apart. they have heavy many survive if these bots get to close. made of titanium carbon alloy.

sentinels- are one of the most common types of machines in the didacts army. though not dedicated fighters like the blade bots or the mech-bots they can be seen on the battle field acting as scouts and artillery units. Armed with a single mining laser that can cut though most metals in a small time. they have a personal shields, clocking device and a bio scanner used to identify any dangerous life forms on ships and in mine shafts.

omni-bots- are the most common type of machines in the didacts army. dedicated to do many jobs and very cheap to make the omni-bots tend to use numbers to there advantage. omni-bots have a strength that can crush a man's skull and are armed with a wrist plasma repeater that is just as powerful as the kull warriors version. lightly armoured. consecrated fire will be able to destroy them with ease. tend to be made of iron carbon alloy.

* * *

i know that the sentinels and the huragoks are from halo but I need to think of the didacts infantry and engineers for his army.

we are going to go into a beginning of a building up stage with the Didact base. may have a small battle with some raider warlords and slavers in the next 3-4 chapters.

sg1 may be in this fan-fic but they will not be the ones making first contact around season 6 of Stargate sg1. this may be 10 to 14 chapters away

thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 build a base

chapter 5 Construction of a base.

"now lets begin"

As I got up I find myself in a small room. white walls with blue decoration. the door on the other side of the room opens and a sentinel floats in. it just looks at me before beeping. but I under stand it. it was like I know what it just said.

"follow me" was all it said before it left the room. when I got out side the room I see a big screen in the middle of the room and down five steps. it showed a hologram of the building and a radius of around a mile. I was shocked to see how many green people walking on the screen that looked like the machines from earlier. I smiled and walked in to the far corner of the room to see the sentinel floating by some terminals (think Alterin computer stations with a big plasma screen in front of each one). the room was square in shape. about 20 by 20 meters and 5 meters tall.

When I looked at the terminal in the middle it showed me the designs of each unit that i could make. the one on the left seamed to have building designs. so I walked over and started to skim read though them. "lets see reactor, war factory, tech-lab, bio-tech-lab, refinery, storage dumps, weapon factory, med-lab (hospital), air fields and what's this" I say to my self as I look over designs like housing, water purification and schools.

When I clicked on the refinery it said on the screen.

'refinery: cost 4500 minerals. requires reactor before it is built or this structure will work at minimal efficacy.'

I click and drag the item to the data pad that the sentinel just gave me and began to do the same with the reactor. that was when i saw it information.

reactor: cost 3000 minerals. vital structure. needed to power a base properly or risk structures to work at minimal efficiently.

walking over to the holo table in the middle of the room I drag and drop the structure's onto the holo table. in the corner of the table a number goes down from 15000 to 7500. that is when I note the fact that is how much minerals I have. I sigh at this that is when i get the idea. "sentinel come with me" I say to it and it follows as I leave the primary factory/ command post. when I get outside I see that it is dark but I can see the builder making the reactor.

"oh no mam will be pissed" I said as i start to run to the cave with the sentinel following close behind. get to the cave I can see a little coming from the entrance. so I slow down and walk the rest of the way.

the second I get in I get pushed over by the little blur that is my sister. "your back, your back" is all she says to me before she see the sentinel and try's to grab it like a toy. sighing I think this is going to be a long night.

the next morning I get an ear full from mam about staying out so late and then starts to ask questions about the sentinel. I begin the boring explanation and say that the sentinel is here to look for minerals to mine.

that was strange as the sentinel's only words where. "massive mineral field detected. trinium, naqahdah and Neutronium detected. please tell organics to leave so that mining can begin".

to this I had 8 omni bots come to move all of mine, Jesse's and mams stuff out of the cave and back to the base. To say mam was shocked was a understatement. When I got back both the buildings were built and operational.

I ordered the construction of a house, water purification facility. with the hose costing 800 minerals and the water purification facility costing 2200 minerals. I was left with only 3500 minerals left.

The house was at two-story home that had a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms one up steers and the other down steers and 3 big bedrooms that had big bes with a cupboard, drawers and a bedside table with a little lamp on it. both my mother and sisters loved their new home so much. I went back to the factory and ordered 8 new blade-bots to be built along with 35 omni bots and 4 sentinels and 1 builder.

this made my minerals drop to gust 110

with blade bots costing 150 mins each, the omni bots costing 50 mins each, and the sentinels 25 mins each and the builder costing 120 mins per unit. that meant that I spent 1200 on blade-bots, 1750 on omni bots, 100 on sentinels and 120 on a builder.

All I had left was 330 minerals left.

that was when I sent most of the sentinels and blade-bots to mine the massive mineral field.

the next morning Ridick was happy to awake on a soft metres. with that I stretched and walked out me room that was in the command centre factory and going outside the aroma of egg's filled me nostrils.

after a good breakfast I got a shower. then went back to the command centre/factory. when I got to the holo table it showed that I had 20,000 minerals. in the corner a message appeared. taping on the message it read.

'warning mineral count full. use minerals or construct storage dumps to be able to get more resources'.

I sighed and clicked on four buildings.

two storage dumps, tech-lab, bio-tech-lab.

storage dumps costed 1000 minerals each. storage dumps enable the Didact to hold more resources in beam storage. each storage dump can hold a maximum or 10,000 minerals each. bio-tech-lab and the tech-lab cost 2500 minerals each. this costed me 7000 minerals in total.

3 days later and I had built a second factory, reactor and 5 new storage dumps.

this never help the fact that Jess with her curiosity had found a unit to her liking the huragoks. when she made one it costed me 400 minerals to make. the three up good things about this engineer where the facts that one it keep's jess happy and two the upgrade, build and maintain the other units and three they can build tech the builders cant. this is so that a builder can't be hacked and all the tech that I have gets stolen.

I look at jess who is playing with firefly. firefly is the name she chose for the organic unit. firefly is a young female Huragok that does not leave Jesse's side and love to play games.

"what am I gonna do with you jess" I say to my self. just then a message appears on the screen of the holo table.


	6. Chapter 6 perperations

chapter 6 scout reports

"oh crap" Ridick cursed as the holo table began to show at least four hundred contacts marked as red men walking incredibly slow.

The reason Ridick knew these people as hostile is because of the fact that people never move in groups of four hundred unless a village or town was destroyed or sacked. which was an extremely rare thing to happen as most people valued there lives.

This meant that the people where either raiders, slavers or a mix of both. These people tended to be strong and fast enough to kill or capture most people very easily.

then again Ridick did need to test out his growing army of machines and huragok's that have been coming off the assembly line almost none stop. this made Ridicks army stand in the hundreds of ground combat units and very light and fast scout units.

"Maybe this is a good thing" Ridick says as this will be the frist true test of his forces. "maybe I should send 80 omni bots and 10 blade bots as a test of my force's". again Ridick says to himself. It did not matter as the raiders and slavers will go for the tribes, villages and any small towns they come across just to get some new stock. As a result they will take at least 3 weeks to get to ridick' base.

Ridicks base had grown in size to just over 3000 meter's with a 6 meter tall wall made of trinium and jam-packed with homes power plants and a new tech buildings called nano forges and mater constructors. these new buildings can both build items and new machines and new armour that Ridick, Jess and Kate refused to take off when ever it was not necessary to do so. this is because the armour is extremely constable and snug in all the right places. that and the fact that it keeps people healthy, increases the speed, reflex's, strength, ability to take damage such as kinetic and absorb energy weapons fire to a limited degree and enables people to see a heads up display (when the helmet is on).

Ridick, jess and Kate are not the only people living in Ridicks base any more. this is because Ridicks bots stumbled across twenty-six small family's.

although they not vary happy about Ridick being in charge they have enough sense to not try to kill Ridick for fear of death themselves. some of the family's with daughters that are Ridicks age try to get Ridick to marry them but so far Ridick only has his eyes on one.

This girl has the Alterin gene, graceful red hair with great green eyes to go with them. Her name is Kelly Sanders. she has a younger sister and a father but no mother. so far she has only said that her mother went out one day and never came back. this normally means that she is ever a slave or dead.

**Jess pov**

Jess was playing with firefly in the small open area. the Huragok was floating left and right playing tag with the little girl. this was until a boy called butch came and started to throw rocks at the girl with his friend Polly.

"hey stop it"jess cried as small lumps started to form on her head.

"get out of here you little slut. that Huragok belongs to me now" butch said with a hint of pride in his voice. "no firefly is mine. I'm going to tell if you don't stop" Jess said though tears that are forming in her eyes.

"no you wont you little trap" Polly said as he grabbed her as started to punch her. screaming for help Jess started to wonder if anybody will help her. that is till she heard her brother shout " get away from her now boys". "or what you gonna tell" Polly said thinking he will get away with what he is doing.

that was the worst thing he could do as before he could blink Ridick grabs his arm and breaks it in two places and grabs his neck before saying "you just got yourself in deep shit now boy. your dad wont be able to help you this time". as that happens a omni bot grabs butch and breaks his left arm and fist for trying to run.

when ridick let's go of the two badly injured boys they run of to there parents. Ridick terns to his little sister and said "you know you need to learn to fight right". Jess just looked at him and before she could speak her brother started to talk again."because i won't always be there for you". with that ridick left to go to the tech-lab he needed to get the wrist-mounted plasma auto cannons for the omni bots done and to see if the ground to orbit neutron ion cannons project is done because he felt like he would need them in the future.


	7. Chapter 7 first battle

chapter 7 first battle

10 kilometers north of ridicks base

"the time has come to enslave these lands boys." said the very energetic slaver captain. "hey boss what is that coming over the hill" said a young rider. "monsters" said an other as they see the metal men marching over the hill.

"this is R110 . slavers spotted at sector 52. how do we proceed command." there was a prose as this strange bot looked at the raiders. (think R-110 from timespliters future perfect) then it said" all units move to engage. eat my laser slaver scum eat it".

with that R110 pulled out a strange gun called the a laser pistol and charged at the slavers firing blue lasers and green plasma at the slavers killing each on with deadly accuracy. (the laser pistol comes from timesplitters future perfect and in the game they are called Sci-Fi Handgun's)

the omni bots charged the slaves while some are staying back firing there laser pistols and or there whist mounted plasma cannons (thing kull warrior energy weapons only far more accurate but only fires a shot a second).

blade bots were seen in the middle of the battle slicing people to pleases with the scythe like blades or just leaving people crushed under there cold metal talon like feat.

"you I gonna kill you tin man" said the slaver captain "tin man is an good name thank you for naming me meat sack." said R-110 to the pissed of captain that charged the second troughs words left R-110 vocal simulator. the captain continued to charged till he say R-110 put his right arm up and aimed for the captain. seconds later the captain was in the air and a device activated on R-110's arm a small dark blue device that enabled R-110 to send and receive instructions and enable the user access to devices and shows a map of the surroundings and show enemy's thanks to the motion tracker. (acts like the omni tool from mass effect but better and looks like the Temporal Uplink from time splitters) but for all this there was one function that ridick adored and that was the gravity emitter.

"put me down put me down now please im scared of heights" begged the now terrified slaver caption. " as you wish meat sack" R-110 said in its metallic voice. he pointed his wrist up and fired a gravity pulse at the slave caption how ended up going at least 40 meters high before coming down with a sickening slate as red body parts went all over the place.

After a glance around and seeing no hostels left R-110 said "sector 52 secure moving to salvage the destroyed units and repair the damaged one's then returning to base. R110 out." with that the bots started to repair and salvage what they could before heading back to base.

**command centre**

"the bots did well but I rely should have upgraded all of them." said ridick.

codex update

New robots

the R110 unit- R110's are made to act as commando units that have the sole purpose of war and command. they tend to get the best excrement and armour due to the dangers of warfare. these units are very advanced and take a lot of time to build. they tend to have strange personality's such as cowboys and in some cases people based off of earth though these are rare to find unless you put a computer virus in them while others have a strange sense of hummer. tend to use most types of weapons depending on the situation.

PROMETHEUS- There are two PROMETHEUS models PROMETHEUS SD/7 and PROMETHEUS SK/8. They sort of resemble bulkier versions of the INSETICK series. The PROMETHEUS robots are only featured in battles that involve the use of heavy fire-power. and tend to be haevliy shielded

PROMETHEUS SD/7- are early models that are built that have an inbuilt missile launcher that is unforchantly unable to target heavy shielded targets.

PROMETHEUS SK/8- this units tend to have weapons that very from flame-throwers, Electrotool's and mag-Chargers. these units are specialised to take on many different enemy types.

INSETICK robots INSETICK models are skinnier than the R-100 and PROMETHEUS series. and have two types INSETICK SD/10 and INSETICK SD/12. the main difference is how much more complicated their programming is and colour.

INSETICK SD/10 - this model is meant to take over omni bots on the battlefield and act as a primary unit. tend to us laser pistols, plasma Auto-rifles and the Dispersion Gun . tend to be coloured white and same as omni bots in size but meant for combat only.

INSETICK SD/12 - this model is meant for spying and assassination of priority targets. tend to be coloured black and use plasma rifles as a weapon of choice.

mech types

GOLIATH SD/9- tends to be used as a weapons of last resort. tends to be rare to see them on the battlefield due to their size of being between 25 and 60 meters tall. they tend to have one plasma turret one pulse lasers as weapons along with a heavy rail guns and multiple 6x6 missile pods for fighters.

weapons tech

laser pistol A powerful beam pistol with a 1.5x scope. Its fire can be set to ricochet off walls, but caution must be taken with this option, because damage can be done to the user. Longest range of most handguns at about 600 meters, but a large magazine capacity of 1600 shots.

plasma rifle- A laser rifle with an attachable gua'uld energy shield. The shield is most helpful when staying still but has a limited energy supply so its duration is about 30 seconds. Useful on Organic targets and robotic targets. Has an 80 energy-shot round clip. It has the fastest fire rate of all the sniper rifles, and has a max rage of up to 6000 meters before it becomes inaccurate.

Plasma Auto-rifle- A machine gun which uses plasma and not conventional ammunition. The rate of fire increases the longer you hold the fire button, but like a minigun tends to overheat. does use clips that can fire up to 3000 plasma shots this is due to the fact that some of the heat can be used to keep a charge.

Plasma grenades These grenades stick to enemies. Highly resemblance to those found in Halo and Halo 2.

Rocket launcher A powerful rocket launcher with a steady rate of fire. It can be set to fire an entire magazine of rockets in quick succession.

flamethrowers A flamethrower Can set targets on fire with liquid plasma, ensuring that they die a slow and painful death. tends to pelt most metals very fast.

Electrotool- Fires a beam of concentrated electricity. Alternatively fires blasts of electricity. Can destroy shields and force fields, and is very effective against robots.

Mag-Charger- A handy gun that can fold up to fit in a pocket. It fires electromagnetic pulses that can overload and destroy electric systems including robots. It can be set to track heat signatures and concealed electric systems.

Temporal Uplink (Gravity Device)- A semi-useful device. The uplink can manipulate objects across many distances and is useful for grabbing people from afar and for hurling objects at enemies. Secondary mode puts up a hologram map of the area with a motion sensor.

Dispersion Gun - A energy weapon that fires high-powered scattering beams of plasma at targets. Powerful against robots, and most organics. but weak against replicators and kull warriors. Its shots can be charged to give them greater power although the longer you charge it the more ammo it uses. basically like a shotgun. tends to have 300 shots at low power.

pulse lasers- tend to be very effective against most types of shields on capital ships in space battles or on the ground. the pulse laser turrets are rated in the kilowatt range. Damages dealt by the pulse laser turrets are known to be serious threats to most, if not all faction ships; a pulse laser salvo is capable of melting through 45 cm of Titanium-A armour in a single shot.

plasma turret - also known as a plasma cannon is a weapon used by most of Ridick warships. It fires magnetically guided bolts of plasma, referred to as plasma torpedoes, and can strike at almost any range. Along with the pulse laser turrets it is one of Ridicks primary ship-to-ship weapons. Upon contact, a plasma torpedo causes severe damage to the target, boiling armour or overloading shields. The weapon can be used in conjunction with pulse laser turrets and energy projectors to decimate entire fleets, and can be used in ground assaults as well such as on GOLIATH mech.


	8. Chapter 8 age of Reclamation

chapter 8

**age of Reclamation**

six years after the slaver battle

Ridicks citadel

six years has been good on Ridick. He has dated Kelly Sanders for 5 and a half years. the two are close to actually gonna be marred soon. arguing and having fun. Ridick is smarter, stronger and faster than most people in the galaxy and it is starting to show on his body as he has a body that most men will kill for. Although he does not see him self as a extremely strong man it shows. with Ridick it is more on the lines of the fact that he has a more dense bone and muscle mass and that he has a stamina of an athlete and the strength of a professional kick-boxer. Ridick does not look it but that it what it is.

He now has a palace that was built into the mountain and a very large base al around the perimeter about three km out from the circular palace that takes up most of the mountain although it is not finished it soon will be in about the next few weeks the palace looks like a mushroom that is of Alterin architecture.

six years. six long years. that is how long it had taken Ridick to get to where he is now. The now called Didact of Nova. ruler of the flat lands of the north and liberator of the southern mountains.

In relality ridick just never on building buildings and an army.

The new PROMETHEUS and INSETICK units numbered in the early millions and hundreds of R-110's ridick now had an army that cannot be stopped by the people of most worlds in the galaxy hell the gau'ild would kill for his army. the air units that are made by ridick count as fighters, bomber and transports. in truth ridick could win without them. such as fire-hawks, dervish jets and the berserker drone heavy fighter/bomber and last is the shuttle.

" Didact Ridick the tribes of the north are saying that they accept your offer of joining your empire" said a slightly happier then normal Kelly " Oh and do you now what day it is Ridick deer" she said as she begins to grab hold of the didacts arm and began to pull him to the bed room of there big home.

"Oh I don't know I may need to be reminded love." Ridick says a bit more happier then Kelly. "although i think it has something to do with your self and the evolution chamber and you getting the same knowledge, and having physical changes similar to mine if I am right. or was it the fact that we will finally have a date on our bonding ceremony." Said Ridick with a very big smile on his face.

"I don't know maybe both" said Kelly as she pulled him to the bed with a smile on her face that just reveals love and lust plastered all over her beautiful face. "but I think we should have some fun if only to relax" she said as she pulled Ridick in for a kiss of a life time. that is till a chime singles them that someone is at the door.

"who is it." said a very irritated Didact. "just me and hurry up in there so we can here when you will get bonded to Kelly boss man." said a very cocky voice from behind the door. Ridick and Kelly's faces both go a bright shade of pink. at least till Ridick says "Jess do you want bacon and eggs tomorrow morning because I don't think there is much left" Ridick stated to his younger sister. "you are a very cruel man Didact you know that." said a mumbled voice from behind the door.

"so that is a no." said from the voice of Kelly who was joining in on teasing Jess. What can most people say when it come to teasing the little sister of the Didact then again few can as the Didact will normally shut them up.

A click cam from outside the door followed be a gasp and then the sound of clicking that sounds like laughing. "firefly don't do that girl you nearly gave me a hart attack" said the now shocked girl. Ridick chuckles and Kelly bursts out laughing when they see Jess who's face is white as if see has seen a ghost.

"come on we have to go the the evolution chamber." Ridick says to the three girls with an amused smile on his face. it take the three people and firefly at least ten minutes to get to the evolution chamber where Kelly will be evolved to become an Alterain like her future bond mate.

when the four of them arrive they see the sight of Kate and Kelly's mam and dad talking. "oh hey son never saw you come in." said a very plight voice of Kelly's dad. "not your son yet MR Sanders." says ridick "morning to you miss Sanders how have you been. I have not seen you i a while". "Oh same old same old ridick. back still hurts though." said miss Sanders.

"you know that if it hurts more you may need to have it looked at. it might be important to know what it is." said jess.

that was when a Huragok came in and started to chirp if only to let people know it was here and to say that the pod is ready.

"Ridick I want you here when I wake up." said Kelly

"I will be here when you wake up Kelly" said the Didact who had put a business look on. "I love you my Didact". said Kelly. "I love you my librarian" said the Didact with a smile

when the pod that hold's Kelly closes a timer activated on the wall (think like the on on destiny).

3 days till Kelly comes out and 6 till they become a bonded Didact and librarian.

Ridick looked at the pod happy known that in six days they will be bonded. turning Ridick says his goodbyes to the crowd and heads back to his command centrer designing the first ships of this world and the elimination of the last of the raiders and slavers before he plans goes to other planets.


	9. Chapter 9 small gains

chapter 9 small gains

Day of awakening the librarian

Ridick not been used waiting for the librarian to emerge from her pod as he felt that waiting will make it seem longer so instead he went to work in designing star ships and weapons that will be mounted but also shields and a hyper-drive.

so when its about 30 minutes till his future bond-mate wakes up that is when he stops working and heads to the evolution room. by the time he gets there the last few seconds of the clock gust reach zero. "how long till the pod opens Didact" said his mother. "any time now really and to be honest im exhausred to see Kelly again. its been a ling 3 days that for sure." said the Didact.

the pod starts to his and my head hurts slightly then there is a presence one that im formalize with to let him in my mind although it fells like my mind is empty for some reason. 'that's just because of the fact that your brain is more evolved. it will take you some time to get used to but i will give you this much. try to stay calm OK.' says the voice in my head. 'why do i need to stay calm my Didact' I think but now that i think about it the pods is very cold. 'er. er. how do i put this.' 'put what Didact.' I say almost dreading the answer. the side door to the lab opens and jess runs in and just stares at me.

"Why are you naked Kelly" says Jess. at that second i look down and sure enough im in a pod naked. my face instantly goes red and pink at the same time. "Ridick why am i naked and why didn't you tell me." I say with a very fretting voice trying and failing to keep my embarrassment out. In a flash Ridick some how produced a towel and moves to cover me.

Slightly shaking i think fast and decide to make a towel and cover her and then try to make a break for it. I get the first two done but the last one fail to due to the fact that a very angry librarian is holding me in the air with her mind.

"Where do you think your going my Didact." I hear so I think fast and say. "going to get some cloths for you." trying to stay calm. If looks could kill I would probably be i pile of ash on the floor from the one that is coming from My librarian. She looks straight into my eyes and just lets me to the ground very slowly. the second she lets me go im run to the closest armoury and grab a personal armour she had designed for her self and grab it and literally run back scared shitless of what will happen if i don't. when i get back. i can hear laughing from all the people in there. (my mother, Kelly and jess). they don't stop laughing "got your armour Kelly. But if you dont want it i could take it back" I tease.

Kelly looks at me still holding the towel so i cant see some thing's and she says in an adorable voice "please i was just joking with you. That and im very cold without clothing so please hand it over and i will do anything." I look into her mind and see some things she will do. an alarm goes of in my mind at some of the images "man you should learn to put up some barriers so i don't see some things." I say. "i said i will do it and i will if you let me have my armour".

i flash red in the cheeks and send a thought to the armour to cover my face so the blush does not show. "deal" i say taking a step forward and handing her the armour. after that happens two things happen. first i get a punch in the arm. second she steps forward and grabs me and pulls my helmet off for a big kiss.

"Good now i will see you in mine quarters in a few minutes." by the times those words leave her after the kiss i say. "see you there darling." and start walking to my quarters.

"what did he see my soon to be daughter" says Kate. "nothing much just the thing that all me want" says a very happy Kelly as she lets the towel drop and starts to put on her armour like clothing. when she is done she sprints off down the hallways to her quarters.

3 weeks later and things go into a daily pattern of me and my new bond-mate working together. the one thing that really winds me up is the old altrein s rules about bond-mates. me and my librarian are an exception to the frist rule due to the fact that we dont need to follow the old rules of the altrein s and the fact that Kelly wakes up in the middle of the night and troughs up.

next time

3 days ago me and my librarian found the stargate near a village that had buried it. tomorrow Im going to see the object that is at the edge of the solar system and see what is going on with Kelly.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 artefact dig

dig site

two months later. new life season (spring)

"didact we found an entrance over here. it wont open though." said one of the volunteering diggers that live near the village of "Calcaria". these people where learning about how to use tech and getting an education thanks to the help of the didacts metal men and blue flooding creatures called "omni-bots" and "huragoks".

"good I will be there in a few minutes with some extra bots i want all people to pull back for new and let the bots do the work from here. I don't want any complaining as this building has not been opened in over 1 million plus years. there maybe a sickness down there and it might still be there. best leave it to the sentinels and omni-bots to go first after an airlock has been made." with that Ridick turned off the comm system and got up and headed straight for the pilots secondary seat behind the main pilot.

The transport Ridick was in was his privet shuttle. different from the overs of the carryalls in size this new shuttle was made to transport multiple bots and people with room to hold lots of computer equipment.

when Ridick sat down he put his helmet on and connected a wire from the back of his chair to his helmet. a new Heads Up display appeared on the didacts visor. smiling he new it will still take a few more minutes.

Few minutes later

dig site landing pad 1A.

getting out of the transport ridick looked around the area for a bit before heading to the command tent.

when he got inside he almost had a stroke as laid out before him was loads of artefacts left from both the gau'ld and the alterians. "how the hell did gau'ld tech get down there." hissed the didact.

This was outrageous. them defilers had been here. clearly pissed at what he was seeing he said." well is anyone going to tell me". "my Didact be quiet and I will explain." said a village elder. "well" said the didact. "these gau'ld artefacts were found near the village my didact".

calming down the didact said in a more calm voice "why bring them here then".

"when thought you would want them My lord." "I will take them but I don't want any surprises."

Mean while

"oh god no". says Kelly as she runs back to the bathroom again. "Kelly are you OK" says Kate. it was obvious that she was concerned about her daughter in law. "much better now."

"how far along are you". "almost three months". "does ridick know". "I want to surprise him. and its twins two". said a very happy librarian. "twins Ridicks gonna have a heart attack. You gotta record it for me". said the laughing mother in law.

back at the dig site

things where moving more faster than Ridick thought it would. but the second he told the omni-bots and sentinels to open the door he started to feel nerves. the second he got a visual from the sentinels eye he gasped at what he saw. there in front of him was a finished destiny class vessel. the tech he could get from it was enormousness weapons and shielding but also a ship that probably needed some minor repairs but over-wise fine.

that was the beginning of the good news for him as the second the omni-bots set up a wireless connection of the structure that must have been some sort of shipyard or repair facility. He got access to the mainframe with much difficulty. There were weapon schematics for weapons including a prototype weapon called plasma torpedoes and the pulse laser beam battery's and gauss battery's.

"sir the ring of the gods has been found". said the scout ridick sent out.

"excellent omni-bot send a Company of war-bots and five builders i want the Astria Porta secured and locked down till the fortifications are set up". said a very excited didact.

"complying". said the omni-bot in question as it started to walk away.

"You R110 is it safe to enter the facility". "Yes lord Didact from what the sentinels can tell there is no biological contaminates in the facility. How ever we have yet to check the full facility. but from the logs there are another 5 shipyard's although they do not have any ships in them". Said the R110 in question.

"You have 3 says to make sure that place is safe R110. now if you excuse me I am going back to the capital".

with that Ridick left the dig-site and got onto the shuttle and started his journey home.


End file.
